Ash's True Admirer
by Allioh
Summary: Normally, you would think that Serena, Melody, Misty, Bayleef, Latias, Macy, Dawn, Angy, and Lyra are the only people/pokemon who have a crush on him. Now, get ready to add someone else to that list. And this time, it's not a girl... WARNING: Rated MA for sexual content. M(Greninja/Gakkouga)xM(Ash/Satoshi). But by all means, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Pokemon, and I don't want to.

[ ] - Represents transferring of a place

( ) Represents a pokemon talking.

* * Means a thought for both pokemon or humans.

Now, I need to give you guys a warning. This includes gay sexual abuse, so if you're mature, and are ready to read, go on!

Ash is a boy at the age of 10. He's just finished the Kalos region and has returned home after a long flight.

Ash's room was nothing special; after a few renovations, make that a lot actually, his bed's frame was made out of Red Oak, with lush layers of silky blankets. He had gotten a desktop with a sturdy keyboard on a black stained walnut wood desk. He was currently laying down on his bed, thinking about his plans in the Alola region. He wanted to prepare for things like

Ash had a carpet he liked to lie down on, made of cotton with a frame of fluffy and thick wool. He let all his pokemon out to play outside in the fields and backyard, except for Pikachu, who was resting in his new pokemon bed make out of wool.

 **[ The Ketchum's Residence, Backyard. ]**

"Talon, talon flame!" (Ah, what a nice day to relaxe for once! No fighting, and I'm finally able to rest and do as I please!), as Talonflame squacked as he was perched onto a tree, while butterfree fluttered across the afternoon sky.

As Talonflame rested, Hawlucha and Noivern soared across the sky playing tag midair.

"Gre, greninja!" (I'm going to check on Ash, its usually at moments like these when he's attacked.) That was not actually why he was returning to the Ketchum's house though.

"Talon, flame flame!" (Alright, I'm too tired to fight anyone, so I'm just going to, ya know, defend my turf. My turf, as in this very boring tree.)  
"Gre, ninja." (Ok, you do that! Bye.)

Greninja swiftly arrived at the Ketchum's house in 2 hops. He snuck past Delia Ketchum, and opened Ash's door.

Ash jumped out of bed, obviously surprised to see Greninja.

"Oh, hey Greninja! I'm having a hard time deciding, because I can bring only one pokemon with me to the Alolan region, in their pokeball. Usually, the crewmembers of airplanes allow up to 2 pokemon aboard a flight. I'm bringing Pikachu of course, we're best friends, but I wonder who I should pick. I decided you might be the best option, you know, because the creatures in the Alolan region are pretty dangerous, and Pikachu may get overwhelmed by them. So... what do you think?"

"Gre, greninja..." (Oh yes, Ash, I would love to go with you to the Alolan region, but I also want to do one more thing...) Greninja said, looking kind of charmed.

"Uh... Greninja? Why are you... looking at me like tha- AHH!" Ash said as Greninja unravelled his tongue and flew at Ash, jumped on the bed, and wrapped it around Ash until Ash was surrounded by a cocoon of saliva and tongue. Greninja's saliva must be bad for mortals, because soon he became dizzy and unconsious. The last thing he saw was Greninja unwrapping Ash, and Pikachu jumping, crying, "PIIIKKAAA PII!'...

Well guys, that's a wrap up of this episode. Stay tuned for episode 2, which will include rape, sex, and vore! Yes, vore is coming up in the next episode.

Well, hope you enjoyed my fanfic, this is my first one! Cya!

-Allioh


	2. Chapter 2

Alright you guys! Sorry for the wait, I moved into a new house and had to wait for my wifi to be installed, so finally, I bring you... Actually, you already know. You just want to read the chapter, not reading my boring life. Well lets get started!

 **[ ] - Transferring of a place**

( ) - Pokemon translation

* * - A thought for both humans/pokemon

" " - Well you already know what this is... but in case you didn't pass 2nd grade, its what someone is saying.

*Psst, you forgot to do the disclaimer :I*

Oh right, crap...

Yes, blah blah blah, Game Freak owns Pokemon, not me...

*K33M Impression*

Leettss get roiiighhtt into the chapter!

 **[Ketchum's House, Ash's bedroom]**

Pikachu immediately sprung into action with his tail up. He jumped at Greninja who leaped across the room. Unfortunately, Ash was still surrounded by Greninja's tongue, and when Greninja leaped, hit a cabinet. Ouch.

"Pikachuu! Pikapi!" (What did you do to Ash!? Are you crazy?! Let go of him!)

Greninja was about to reply but was interrupted by Pikachu jumping into the air.

"PIIIKACHUUUUU!"

The hairs on Ash rose as Pikachu used thunderbolt. Greninja was electrified, but still ok. Surprisingly, Ash did not wake up. He must be in a deep trance.

Greninja ran around the room and used double team, and while Pikachu was still airborne, Greninja used water shuriken. Pikachu was devastated, and defeated.

Now, Greninja could begin his plan. He found Ash's makeshift 'Do not disturb' sign, and placed it on the front of his door before closing and locking it. Greninja then used water shuriken to break open the window next to Ash's bed, and leaped out. He used his tongue to wrap around Ash, and gently lifted him up and out of the window. Greninja wasn't going to be able to run so easily carrying Ash, so he decided to do the best option. Greninja brought Ash to behind the house, and set him on the grass.

Greninja kneeled down and once again wrapped Ash around his tongue, and brought Ash to the edge of his mouth. Greninja opened it and lifted Ash to the opening, face first. Ash easily slid down inside the slick mouth. After a few gulps, he was in the stomach. Greninja spotted a mountain a few miles away, and saw a cave too. He decided that's where he would rest. Greninja sprung in that direction. 

It took a few minutes of jumping over tall grass to reach the cave. He slowly spat Ash out, then went back to the Ketchum's residence. Greninja unlocked the door, to make sure Ash's mom, Delia, wasn't active. He looked around, no mom in sight. Greninja closed and locked the door once again.

Greninja then approached the wall under the window. A neon white blade appeared in Greninja's webbed 3-fingered hand. Greninja sliced the wall open. Although it's a bit messy, nothing will stop Greninja's affection. He took the matress out of the frame of Ash's bed, and after 30 minutes got to the cave. He set it on the floor, before setting Ash on the matress.

*Oh Ash, we're going to have lots of fun. Now, I just need you to wake up to experience this with your own eyes.*

The wait would not be long...

 **[Ketchum's Residence, Backyard.]**

Noivern heard it first. Though, with his sharp sense of hearing, of course he would be always be able to.

"Noivern, Noi!" (Guys, I just heard a crack. Ash might be in trouble!)

"Talon? Tal!" (What?! Ugh, what is it now? Let's go!)

The party arrived at the scene. There was a huge crack in the wall, and the window was open. Everyone gasped.

"Hawlu! Lucha!" (It must be Team Rocket, Pikachu's gone!)  
"Talon, TalonFlame!" (No, this must be Team Flare, trying to study Greninja's bonds!)  
Noivern peeked around the house, and saw something surprising.

A patch of grass was crushed under someone, supposedly sitting down. Noivern studied the grass and saw Greninja's saliva. Now he would just ignore it, because it's nothing new that Greninja's saliva falls to the ground, but he was suspicious. He went back into Ash's room and noticed Pikachu's body hidden under the cabinet. This was not the work of Ash. Could it be...?

Noivern flew into the sky, and used echolocation to locate any bodies. He kept looking all around the area. He was about to give up, but then pointed it to the cave. After waiting a second, he got a signal. Something was in there. Noivern knew what happened. Greninja Swallowed Ash, and ran off to that cave to digest him. Pikachu tried to stop Greninja, but was defeated and hidden so the party thought it was Team Flare or Team Rocket.

Noivern explained his thoughts to the party.

"Talon?! Talon!" (Why would Greninja do that?! He's a traitor!)

"Lucha?!" (Are you serious?!)

Pikachu woke up.

"Pikachuu! Pikapi!" (Greninja got Ash! He obviously had affection for Ash! Where is he?!"

"Noivern? Noi...!" (Then that means, Greninja went there to do what any pokemon would do if it had affection for someone... that means... oh no. We gotta hurry. Greninja's gonna...)

"Talon? Tal!" (What, spit it out!)

"N...Noivern..." (He's gonna rape Ash.) 

**Well guys, sorry to cut you guys off there, that's a wrap up! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the wait! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys! Now for what you've really been waiting for. It was planned 2 chapters ago, and now for the climax of this lemon! Yes, this is MA of course, because this will include sex! A lot of you have been waiting for it (*Cough* thor *Cough), so here it is! May I present to you... Chapter III!**

Ahem, missing something?

Oh forgot! Ok let me do the disclaimers and font key...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if you haven't been under a rock for 19 years, you would know that. Anyways, now the fonts.

( ) - Pokemon's translation

* * - Pokemon's/Human's thoughts

 **[ ] - Transferring of a place/location**

Ok now that I'm done with that, lets start the chapter shall we?

 **[Ketchum's Residence, Outside]**

"Lucha, hawlu" (Honestly, I'm not surprised,) Hawlucha said, flexing his muscles.

"Noivern, vern.." (Yes, Ash and his Greninja's bonds were growing far too close, I knew eventually Greninja would do it.)

"Pika, chu... Pikapi!" (We have no time to talk, let's get moving!)

 **[Unknown Cave]**

Greninja was setting up the matress on the cave, Ash was still unconsious. He would probably wake up in about 30 minutes, enough time for Greninja to prepare. Greninja would need to do this quick before packing and hiding somewhere else. He saw out of the cave entrance that the rest of Ash's team had already spotted his whereabouts, but he would still have time. He set Ash on the bed, and Greninja's rod already began to erect.

(Warning, sexual content below!)

Ash woke up in a cave, upon his matress, with a pokemon staring down at him. Ash noticed that all articles of his clothing were removed, so he quickly covered his dick. He then realized something was sticking out from between Greninja's legs, and didn't need to be told to know that was his dick.

"Uh... hi Greninja... W-why did you take me here, d-did you want to talk about the Alola league?" Ash said, as he began to scoot away from Greninja deeper into the cave.

"Gren.. ninja." (Ash, you won't escape me now, we're all alone, and no I'm not fighting, lets relax... together.)

Ash noticed Greninja had the same look before when he abducted Ash. Ash immediately turned away and began to ran. Greninja sprang and caught him in his webbed hands. Ash tried to shake them off, but Greninja's grip was too strong. Greninja threw Ash onto the mattress, his back against the mattress, and immediately leaped onto Ash.

Greninja turned Ash so that his back faced Greninja, and got Ash on all fours. Greninja stepped back behind Ash, and shoved his rod up his ass.

"Gre... Greninja!" Was what Greninja cried as he felt pleasure. "Greninja, stop! Wait a second..." He saw 4 pokeballs next to the bed. One had a lightning mark, so that must've been Pikachu's. He took the other 3 and opened them at Greninja at the same time. "Greninja, return!" Greninja didn't return to the Pokeball. 

"Greninja..." (I left my pokeball hidden at your house,) Greninja said with a smirk. Then he got next to Ash on the bed, pulled Ash close with his webbed feet and hands wrapped around Ash's torso, leaned, and then gave Ash a deep and wet kiss. Ash backed away, but that only caused Greninja to pull in harder. Greninja had an orgasm, and Ash was disgusted. *Someone please get me out of here!* Greninja noticed his dick was much larger than Ash's, big enough so that he could fit Ash's dick inside of his rod as if it was a vagina. So that's what Greninja did. He quickly grabbed Ash's dick and shoved it up his rod, and yelled with pleasure. He then leaned and gave Ash another deep kiss. Ash then got the opportunity to run since Greninja still had his webbed hands around Ash's dick. He leaned backwords, freeing his dick in the process, and kicked Greninja's stomach. Ash then grabbed his clothes and made a run for it.

Greninja, still stunned, processed what just happened. He jumped up with a very pissed face, and glared at Ash, who already had his pokeballs and clothes on. Then, his pokemon all flew above him.

"Noivern, noi!" (Ash, are you okay? What did Greninja do to you?) Noivern said, hugging Ash.

"Lucha! Haw..!" (Did greninja... you know.. bang you?!)

"Talonflame! Talon," (We need to go fast! Greninja will still want to fuck Ash!)

They all ran for the exit, and flew off, Ash in Noivern's claws. "Gre, ninja..." (You can escape for now, but Ash will still be mine.) Greninja said, his face looking down. He returned to the cave, waiting for the opportunity.


End file.
